NHANES II found many women choose diets low in Fe & Zn. About 25% have low ferritin. Low ferritin and low Zn are highly associated. Preliminary work found Fe and Zn repletion of deficient women significantly improved short term verbal and visual memory about 20%; and Zn repletion of Zn deprived men significantly improved cognition, including short term visual memory. In this project the hypothesis repletion of Zn and Fe deficiencis improves cognition of premenopausal women is tested by a randomized controlled trial.